


Our Time Has Arrived

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Josh is prepared to ring in the New Year alone in his apartment when he gets a text from Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Our Time Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> My 800th posted fic on AO3, which I was determined to get done before the year was over and managed. Which makes this my final fic of 2020, and of course I had to write a Jevan New Year's Eve fic. Happy New Year everyone! 💜

It’s nearing 10:30 p.m. on New Year’s Eve when Josh’s phone vibrates on the couch next to him. He assumes it’s going to be another text from Maddie, or even his parents. Instead, he sees Buck’s name on the screen.

“Any big plans tonight?” the text reads.

“Oh, you know, just lounging on my couch with some wine,” Josh replies.

There’s only a few seconds before another text comes through, “Want some company?”

“Don’t you have plans with Eddie and Christopher?” Josh sends back.

“Things change,” Buck replies. “So?”

“Bring pizza and I'm yours,” Josh shoots back, only to realize after he’s already hit send how that might sound.

Buck doesn’t comment on it. He just tells him it’s a deal and he’ll be there soon. 

Half an hour later, Buck is walking into his apartment, pizza box in hand. Josh raises an eyebrow as he follows him into the kitchen. “That was fast.”

“I might have ordered the pizza before texting you,” Buck tells him.

“Presumptuous,” Josh teases.

“I was hopeful you would say yes,” Buck says. “And if you didn’t I would just eat the pizza all alone in my loft.”

“Well we can’t have Evan Buckley spending New Year's Eve alone,” Josh says. “That wouldn’t be right.”

“You were going to spend it alone,” Buck points out.

“That’s different,” Josh says. He hands a plate to Buck and then reaches for a couple slices of pizza.

Buck frowns at him, “How so?”

“Because I’m me and you’re well… you,” Josh finishes his sentence with a wave of his hand in Buck’s direction.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” Josh says. “Just that you have more people that would be vying for your attention.”

“Plenty of people want to spend time with you Josh,” Buck says. “I know Maddie really wanted you to come over.”

“Maddie’s my best friend,” Josh says. “It’s in our friendship contract.”

Buck snorts, “Okay, sure. But there are plenty of other people.”

“I’m not…” Josh sighs. “I wasn’t saying that because I needed a reminder that I have people that care about me. I know that. I’ve just never been as popular as you are. And that’s fine.”

“Popular?” Buck question. “What are we, in high school?”

“Just get your pizza before it gets cold,” Josh says, just wanting to drop the subject. He doesn’t wait for a response before walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

Buck joins him a minute or so later, and takes a seat right next to him. It’s closer than they would normally sit, but Josh can’t say he minds the proximity. And maybe that’s the problem and why he keeps putting his foot in his mouth. He doesn’t mind a lot of things when it comes to Evan Buckley. He can’t exactly admit, but there’s a lot he likes about him. 

They eat their pizza in silence as some band plays on TV. It’s one Josh has never heard of. He just has the New Year's Eve celebration on out of habit. 

“Okay, am I getting old or do those guys look like they should be in middle school?”

Josh snorts, “If you’re getting old, then so am I.”

“You don’t know who that is?”

“Not a clue.”

“Oh good,” Buck laughs. “Neither do I.” A few seconds pass before Buck speaks again. “So why are we watching this?”

“Habit,” Josh says. “I always watch the countdown. At least when I’m home.”

“Well we could find other ways to pass the time,” Buck suggests.

Josh raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Surely there’s something better on TV than boy bands.”

“There is a Doctor Who marathon on,” Josh says.

“Then why the hell aren’t we watching that?” Buck asks. “Honestly, Josh. I’m offended.”

“I didn’t know you were a Whovian,” Josh says.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” Buck tells him. 

There’s a look in his eyes that makes Josh shiver. “What sort of things?”

“Like my favorite color is red,” Buck says. “I hate pineapple on pizza. I’m afraid of spiders and clowns. And there’s this guy I‘m kind of crazy about that I was hoping to spend New Year’s Eve with.”

That last one comes out of nowhere with all the other facts that Buck listed. Josh swallows. He wants to be hopeful, especially with the way Buck had steadily been leaning closer while he was speaking. But he still needs to be sure. He doesn’t want to read things wrong and make a fool of himself.

“Anyone I know?” Josh asks.

Buck grins, “Yeah, I’d say you know him pretty well.”

“Oh,” Josh says. Then, “It’s Albert, isn’t it?”

Buck throws his head back and laughs. And god Josh will never get used to the sight of him so happy. Especially know that he’s the one that made him smile like that.

“Josh,” Buck says, his face going serious again as he shifts ever closer, until their faces are level. “There’s no one I’d rather spend New Year’s Eve with than you.”

Oh. _Oh_. Hope swirls through Josh’s chest and he smiles. “Me too. I mean, you’re the one I want to spend New Year’s Eve with. Not that I want to spend it by myself.”

“I got what you meant,” Buck says, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiles. 

On the TV, a loud cheer starts, and then the sound of the countdown. Josh startles. He hadn’t realized it was this close. And now, here he sits, on his couch with Buck. It’s something out of a dream almost when Buck brings his hand up to Josh’s cheek and leans in closer, their noses brushing in the process. Except it’s real. So very real. 

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

Even knowing what was coming, Josh still forgets to breathe when Buck’s lips find his in the sweetest of kisses. Then his brain is kicking back online, along with the rest of his body, and Josh is moving. One of his hands finds their way to the back of Buck’s neck and he draws him in closer. Buck chuckles against his lips and Josh chases the sound, drawing other wonderful sounds from Buck in the process.

Josh isn’t sure how much time has passed before they’re pulling back. Buck’s face is flushed, his lips kiss swollen, and hair slightly mussed. He’s never looked more beautiful. Josh must say that out loud because Buck is grinning and kissing him again. And yeah, Josh really could get used to this.

“Happy New Year, Josh.”

“Happy New Year, Evan.”

They never get around to watching the Doctor Who marathon, and that’s fine with both of them. They find other ways to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
